


You Know This. You Know This to Be True

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 23. Stiles is a magical little being. And Deaton is a little bit of a troll.





	You Know This. You Know This to Be True

“Search your heart. You know this.” 

Stiles slitted one eye open and stared at Deaton. “Are you Yoda-ing me?” he demanded. 

Deaton arched one eyebrow at him. No other aspect of his expression changed. “Assist you I do. Bullshit you I do not.” 

Stiles was startled into laughter and started to lean sideways. He recovered himself and settled back upright, still snickering. “Yeah, all right, Yoda. I know this. I do. But somehow, I don’t find it. So what am I missing?”

Deaton considered the young man sitting cross legged on a cushion in front of him. “Do you remember when you first managed to make the mountain ash circle?” 

“And you told me that all I had to do was believe? Yeah, I remember.” 

“Do you remember how you felt when you did _believe_? Not the frustration you felt when you didn’t think there was enough, or the false starts, but when you really, truly believed it was going to be enough and you could do it?”

Stiles thought about it. He could remember the feeling of contentment, of certainty and determination. The peace that had seemed to swallow him. “Yeah…” he murmured. He didn’t notice that his eyes had drifted closed again. 

“Look for that feeling again. You can do this. You know this to be true. You’ve done things like this before.” Deaton’s voice was low and gentle. 

Stiles looked for that feeling, that deep certainty and peace. He reached for it, reached...reached… 

Warm light flickered against his eyelids. Stiles slowly opened them and stared around him. Every candle circling him and Deaton was cheerfully burning, bright and warm. He looked at the one in front of him, also flickering merrily, and then up at Deaton. “I did that?” he asked, a little awed. 

Deaton smiled. “Told you I did.”


End file.
